Into Hell Itself!
by Selene467
Summary: One year after the cell games. Goku is about to be wished back, but Gohan is late. Where is he? Soon they find him, but there’s something else there too. A black hole? What will happen? Read to find out! COMPLETE!
1. Return in Trouble

Note: I wasn't sure how the dragon was summoned and stuff so I just made that up

**Note: I wasn't sure how the dragon was summoned and stuff so I just made that up. And about the wishes in my story they are possible. Enjoy!**

**Title: Into Hell Itself!**

**Summary:** One year after the cell games. Goku is about to be wished back, but Gohan is late. Where is he? Soon they find him, but there's something else there too. A black hole? What will happen? Read to find out!

**Chapter One: Return In Trouble**

Gohan is on his way to the lookout. All his friends and family are probably already there. 'Damn it! I'm going to be late!' Gohan thought. While he went faster he sensed something strange. He stopped and concentrated. It felt like something very evil. 'No not today! 'Gohan thought as he flew down to where this evil was.

'Man! Yet today he's late!' Krillin mumbled on the lookout. Piccolo was standing with his eyes closed, probably meditating or concentrating. Tien, Yamcha, Bulma, Chi-chi, Vegeta and Dende were standing next to the dragon balls. Krillin walked over to them followed by Piccolo.

'Well! Can you find him?!' Bulma almost yelled.

'No, I can't sense him, but that's not unusual. Since the cell games he became so strong that his level differs to much from mine' Piccolo said. The others looked confused.

'Could you explain this a bit?' Krillin asked and flinched when he saw Piccolo looking irritated.

'It means that for Gohan it feels like his power level is on normal, while for us it feels as if it is not there. To low for us to sense' Piccolo explained.

'Oooohh' Everyone else said except Vegeta.

'Damn it! Why is he late! Gohan is never late! He will study 10 times harder for this!' Chi-chi screamed.

'You'd expect that he'd be early since where bringing his dad back' Yamcha said. Everybody looked at him. 'Uh, huh what are you looking at. I'm just saying' Yamcha said while turning red.

'Gohan where are you?' Krillin asked in his thoughts.

'Mwaahh!' Goku yawned. What's the time King Kai?' He asked still with his eyes closed.

'GOKU!!' Goku jumped up ready to fight whatever was attacking. King Kai stood in front of him looking angry.

'What!?' Goku asked him.

'What, you ask?! You are about to be wished back alive and you take a nap!' King Kai shouted at him. Goku rubbed his head and grinned.

'Sorry I was tired' Goku said. King Kai almost turned red from anger, but calmed down.

'Fine, at least you are awake now. But don't go to sleep again!' He said. Goku smiled. King Kai turned around and concentrated on earth.

'Well, how's it going?' Goku asked.

'Silent! You know I have to concentrate. I almost had contact with Krillin' King Kai said a little irritated. He focused again.

Krillin was sighing as were all the others except Vegeta. 'Hello, Krillin can you hear me?' King Kai asked.

'Ah King Kai!' Krillin shouted. The others looked at him with surprise. 'Oh right' Krillin said. 'King Kai can you make everyone hear you? That'd be easier.'

'Sure, no problem!' King Kai said at everyone. 'So how's it going. You have all the dragon balls?' King Kai asked.

'Yes we have them sir' Dende said respectfully.

'Good, then how about we begin. Goku is making me crazy and I'm sick of snake way' King Kai said.

'Uhm, well, Gohan isn't here yet' Krillin said.

'What! Where is he!' Goku shouted to them all through King kai' s telepathy.

'Goku!' Chi-chi shouted with happiness of hearing his voice.

'Hi there' Goku said. 'But seriously, where is he?' Goku asked.

'We don't know Goku' Krillin said.

'His power is to much a difference from ours and so we can't sense him' Piccolo spoke.

'We could do this without him' Vegeta said clearly not wanting to be here any longer. They all looked at him.

'But this is his dad. We can't do this without him' Yamcha said.

'Fine whatever. Do as you please. I don't care' Vegeta said.

'Well I don't think it is that bad of an idea' Piccolo said. 'Seeing his dad be wished back is nothing compared with having his dad back. I say we wish' Piccolo said. After a little chatting they all agreed. Dende would handle the wishes.

'Great Dragon, I call you forth. Show yourself and grant us our wishes!' Dende spoke out loud. The sky went dark and lightning shot out from the dragon balls. The dragon came forth.

'Tell me your wishes!' A strong voice said.

'Great Dragon, Grant this first wish! We Wish for everyone who was killed by cell's explosion to be alive again!' Dende asked respectfully. The dragon was silent for a minute and then spoke again.

'It is done! State you second wish!'

'Few, it worked' Krillin thought.

'Great Dragon, our second wish is to restore the planet of King Kai!' Dende said.

'It is done!' The dragon responded. It then disappeared and the sky became normal as the dragon balls flew off. Seconds later they heard King Kai shouting of happiness.

'I'm alive and my home is back!'

'Hi ya!' Goku said behind everyone on the lookout. All of them turned around. Chi-chi flew in Goku' s arms and Krillin began crying as he hugged him too.

'Welcome back' The others said, some letting a few tears flow.

'So how about we go find Gohan?' Goku said.

'But how if we can't sense him?' krillin asked.

'No problem. He might be much stronger, but since I'm closest to his level I might be able to sense him. I need silence for a moment' Goku said as he stood silent and closed his eyes. He concentrated on power levels. Then on Gohan. After 10 minutes he opened his eyes. 'Got him!' He said.

'Really, Where!' The others shouted, except Vegeta.

'Well, he is at the desert place' Goku said.

'You mean where he..' Tien started.

'Yes, where he finished Cell off' Goku said. They all looked confused.

'Why would he be there?' Krillin asked.

'Don't know, but I'm going there now. Everyone who wants to come too, grab hold' Goku said. They all grabbed hands and Goku then used instant transmission to go to Gohan. Dende looked as they vanished.

'I hope Gohan is alright' Dende said.


	2. Troubled Suprise

Alright here is next chapter

**Alright here is next chapter. Sorry it took so long. ****In the last part where they talk with King Kai they speak in thoughts. Please Review my stories (good and bad). **

**Chapter 2: Troubled Suprise**

Goku and the others landed in the desert-like area where Cell was destroyed one year ago.

'Where is Gohan?' Krillin asked. Everybody started to look around.

'I thought you said he was here, Goku?' Bulma asked.

'I sensed he was here' Goku said getting worried. Suddenly they all heard someone scream:

'Haaaaaaa!' They quickly looked up and saw Gohan firing a Kamehameha. The beam hit something and exploded. Gohan was blown back a bit from his own beam (so it had to be real strong). Goku and the others looked up again en noticed Gohan slowly moving, as if being pulled, towards a BLACK HOLE!

'What is that!?' Krillin shouted. Goku had no idea and looked back at Gohan.

'Gohan!' he yelled when he saw Gohan almost falling out of the sky, but hearing that yell Gohan quickly flew up again. The others hadn't noticed until Goku had yelled. Gohan looked down to where he heard the yell from. His eyes widened when he saw his dad.

'Dad?' he said soft to himself. He flew down fast and without slowing down threw himself in Goku' s arms. Goku smiled as he hugged Gohan. The others just looked happy and Chi-chi pulled Gohan away from Goku and hugged him herself. After a few minutes they all detached.

'So what's been keeping you?' Goku asked. Gohan looked down at his feet.

'I'm sorry dad. I didn't mean to be late or anything. I couldn't come because of that' Gohan said. They all looked up at the black hole (that's what Gohan was pointing at).

'Okay, but what is it?' Krillin asked.

'I don't know. I felt the dark energy from it and when I arrived here I saw something coming out' Gohan said. The others looked at him.

'Do you know what came out?' Goku asked.

'Well yes, but I shot it back in there quickly. That's what I was doing here. Making sure he didn't come out' Gohan said.

'That what didn't come out?' Piccolo asked with his demanding voice which Gohan couldn't refuse.

'Well, it was …….. Frieza' Gohan said soft.

'WHAT!' all the others yelled.

'But he is dead!' Goku yelled.

'I know, but that's what I saw. I don't know how it is possible' Gohan said. Goku calmed down.

'Hhmmm, maybe King Kai knows what this is? But how to contact him? Normally he contacts us' Goku said while thinking hard.

'How about we ask Dende?' Piccolo suggested.

'Dende?' Yamcha asked.

'Yes, He is the guardian of the earth. I'm sure he can concentrate on King Kai so that he is alarmed that someone wants to talk to him' Piccolo explained.

'That could work. I'll go to Dende right now. Be right back' Goku said as he vanished using instant transmission.

At the lookout Dende was thinking about Gohan. 'He was the guardian of the earth, He should be able to sense him. Why couldn't he sense him?' Dende kept thinking. Dende turned around when suddenly Goku appeared in front of him. 'Aaaaah!' Dende let out as he stumbled backwards and fell on the ground.

'Oh sorry. Didn't mean to scare you' Goku said.

'It's alright Goku. I was distracted' Dende said. 'So did you find Gohan?!' he asked rather loud.

'Yes I did, he is fine. I'm here to ask you if you can somehow contact King Kai. You know, focusing on him so he notices that someone wants to contact him' Goku said not really understanding what he said.

'Uh, yes sure. I can do that' Dende said.

'Good, I'll be back with the others. When you have contact tell King Kai we need to talk with him pronto' Goku said as he vanished again. Dende still on the ground looked a little confused. He got up and concentrated on King Kai.

'Finally, some peace and quiet again' King Kai said happily as he sat down. Suddenly he felt a strong feeling pushing at his mind. He opened his mind to it.

'King Kai?' Someone asked.

'Yes, who is there?' King Kai asked as he made a telepathic connection.

'It's Dende. Goku and the others need to talk with you, sir. It sounded important' Dende said.

'Oh I knew it. Think you get rit of him and he just bothers you again' King Kai thought, which was hearable for Dende since he was in his mind.

'Uhm, sir. I can hear you' Dende said.

'Oh yeah I'll contact them. You never heard what I just thought' King Kai said.

'No off course not, sir' Dende said.

'Good well I'm going now. Have to contact Goku, again' King Kai said as he disconnected with Dende.

The other z-fighters were waiting for Goku' s return. Gohan looked very tired. No one knew what to say. Suddenly Gohan looked up with a shocked expression on his face. The others all looked at him worried. Without a word Gohan powered up to Super Saiyan and flew back to the black hole. He started charging a new Kamehameha when Goku arrived back.

'Wow!' Krillin yelled when Goku appeared right in front of him.

'Hey guys, I think we'll hear from King Kai soon' Goku said happy. Then he noticed the others looking worried and he looked up himself. He saw Gohan charging his beam.

'Haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!' Gohan shouted as he released the beam straight at Frieza' s upper body, since he was already that far out. Frieza was knocked backwards into the black hole. Gohan didn't come down. He was afraid Frieza would come out again.

'That was one hell of an attack' Tien said. The others all nodded.

'That's my boy' Goku said with pride.

'Guys! Look!' Krillin suddenly shouted. They all noticed now. Gohan' s hair was shifting between yellow(super saiyan) and black(normal saiyan). Without warning Gohan fell down.

'GOHAN!' Goku yelled and he quickly flew over to catch him. Only inches from the ground he caught him. 'Gohan are you okay?' Goku asked worried.

'Sorry, I lost to much energy. I'll be fine in a …….' Gohan said before he passed out.

'Gohan!' Goku let out.

'Is he alright?' Chi-chi asked worried.

'Yeah, I think he just needs time to regain his energy' Goku said.

'He hasn't been here so long. So why is he so low on energy?' Piccolo thought.

'That's because the black hole sucks his energy away' King Kai said in everyone's mind.

'Off course, should have known that' Piccolo said.

'KING KAI!' Goku yelled in his mind.

'Yes I'm here and yes I know what this black hole is' King Kai said.

'What is it then?' Krillin asked.

'I'm afraid it is a portal to Hell' King Kai said.

'What!' they all yelled.

'Yes and it gets worse. For one you know that some from Hell can get out as Frieza, but it can also go the other way. In time this hole may suck Earth in it. It has to be closed before that happens' King Kai said.

'How do we do that?' Gohan asked. He was waking up again and heard everything because he had been conscious, but barely.

'Well ……… I don't know' King Kai said. They all looked at each other and thought the same thing: 'What now?'

**Well, that was the second chapter, Hope you enjoyed it. Don't forget to review, I would really appreciate it. I'll be working on next chapter as fast as possible. **


	3. Unwanted Solution

Chapter three: Unwanted Solution

**Here is chapter three, I hope you will enjoy. **

Chapter three: Unwanted Solution

Noise was heard like hundreds of people were talking and shouting and moving around. The Ginyu Force were sitting at a table playing poker. All around them it was dark except for the fires which were standing around the area. Far away from them was a black hole which was not easy to see in the already dark area. A blue beam rushed passed the table and from the intense energy the table was flung aside and the game over.

'Hey! Take it easy there!' Burter shouted. He was mad since he was winning for a change.

A green creature turned to face them. The Ginyu Force slightly pulled back as they realised it was Cell who had fired the beam. Cell merely grinned and started charging another beam which he fired at a rock.

Even though they were on the same side, Cell didn't cooperate with anyone, except perhaps Frieza. Only Frieza was impatient and started with his plans alone.

Suddenly a scream was heard coming from the black hole. Seconds later Frieza collided with a wall. Frieza completely bruised got up and said: 'I hate Hell!'

Captain Ginyu looked at Frieza with confusion. He didn't understand why he was trying to escape. If it was for revenge it was useless, since Frieza wasn't strong enough to take revenge on the one who killed him. Afraid to point all this out Captain Ginyu gathered his team and they lifted the table in its normal state and began a new game of poker.

Cell had watched Frieza for a moment and began training again. He wanted revenge just as bad as Frieza even more, but he knew he had to become stronger first before returning. Even though he was in Hell, he could train and come up with new moves that would surely take down Gohan. Cell felt the anger rising inside and fired another beam.

'What are we going to do now?' Krillin asked. He was standing with the others and they just received word from King Kai. They were facing a black hole, which was a portal to Hell and he didn't know how to stop it.

'I don't know' Piccolo replied. He was deep in thought, thinking of a way to stop this thing and thinking what could happen if it wasn't closed.

Gohan stood a little unsteady next to Goku. Vegeta stood far away from them all looking at the black hole. Bulma was holding Chi-chi in case she would faint. Yamcha was looking down thinking earth was doomed again. Tien was in deep thought just like Piccolo. King Kai had been silent for a while for he had no idea what to say, since he couldn't be much help.

'What's on your mind?' Piccolo asked. He had noticed Gohan was wondering about something. The others looked up as Piccolo had spoken.

'Well I was just wondering. Why is it just Frieza who tries to get through?' Gohan wondered. The others all looked at each other with a little confusion, not understanding what Gohan was getting at.

'What do you mean?' Goku asked his son.

'What I mean is, if Frieza can get through that far, then why hasn't anyone else in Hell tried? I'm sure they all know about the hole and all of them want revenge for their deaths' Gohan said.

'Hhmm, that is strange' Krillin stated. 'Well, who do we know is in Hell and stronger than Frieza?' Krillin asked the others.

'Cell!' Yamcha yelled. The others looked at him startled by his sudden outburst.

'That's right. You'd expect him to try and get out. I mean he was killed by an eleven year old boy' Tien said with his strong and serious voice.

Now all eyes were on Gohan. Gohan himself didn't notice. He was dizzy and his vision had become blurry again. He guessed he had been to long near the black hole. Goku noticed his son rocketing forwards and quickly caught him before he fell.

'Gohan!' He said full of worry. Carefully he put Gohan down on the ground and looked at him. Gohan was half conscious and you could feel his energy dropping.

'Is he alright?' Krillin asked standing behind Goku. Chi-chi had pulled free from Bulma and walked over to her boy.

'Gohan, my darling speak to me' She pleaded. Gohan slowly move his head upwards but couldn't muster the strength to keep it there. He let his head fall down again. With some of his last strength he grabbed his head with his hands, trying to stop the spinning.

Chi-chi couldn't take much more and fainted. Bulma who was standing nearby caught her and put her down safely.

Goku then noticed a huge energy level. He got up and started looking around. The others look at him with confusion.

'What's wrong? What are you looking at?' Piccolo asked. Goku move his head upwards and noticed a green head emerging from the black hole. Without warning Goku flew up and started charging a Kamehameha, just like Gohan was a moment ago.

'What is he doing?' Yamcha asked. The others looked at the black hole and noticed the green head.

'Oh no! I knew it. We jinxed it!' Krillin said as he looked at the creepy head of Cell.

Goku was nearly done with his charge. He moved a little closer to the black hole for a good aim. Cell had resurfaced even more during that time. He was now out till his shoulders and his hands were out already. Goku fired his Kamehameha with full force at Cell. Cell saw the beam coming for him, but he had been charging a beam of his own while penetrating the black hole. As soon as his hands were free he would fire it and he did. Both beams hit near the black hole and a struggle started. After a minute Goku' s beam started to fall back. It wasn't strong enough, Goku wasn't strong enough. He could feel that if this beam hit him he would probably be dead. His beam moved even further back and the pressure from Cell became larger.

On the ground Gohan moaned and opened his eyes. No one noticed as they were watching Goku desperately trying to push back Cell's beam. Gohan looked up where the others were watching and saw his father struggle against an attack. He pushed himself up as fast as he could and he would've fallen down again if it wasn't for Piccolo catching him. Piccolo had noticed Gohan waking up. Gohan looked towards the black hole and noticed Cell. The beam was now inches away from Goku and Goku was putting all his strength in the battle, but it still wasn't enough.

'He needs help!' Bulma shouted. Chi-chi woke up and noticed the struggle going on in the sky. She nearly fainted again when she saw her husband nearing death.

'But what can we do?' Yamcha asked with a slight panic in his voice. That was what the others were thinking, except Vegeta and Gohan. Vegeta being to proud to admit he couldn't make much of a difference and Gohan knowing he was able to do something.

Gohan carefully detached himself from Piccolo who hadn't realised he was still holding him. Piccolo looked at him, but before he realised what Gohan was planning the boy had taken off into the sky. He stopped halfway and started to focus his power level. The others now noticed Gohan up in the air as did Goku. Goku was about to lose. Gohan was racing through his mind, thinking back at all the times someone got hurt and he didn't help. The pain of others was still his biggest trigger. He hadn't reached the level yet where he could almost transform instantly. Gohan felt the anger rise inside him and the pain of not being able to help. He felt the power surfacing and moments later released it all at once. The others on the ground covered their faces as Gohan sent a strong wind towards them. When they looked up they saw Gohan in his SS2 form.

'Wow, haven't seen that one in a while' Krillin said.

Gohan flew towards his father a little unsteady. He may be in SS2, but he was still very low on energy. Even being in this form was tiring. Gohan flew just above his father and started charging a Kamehameha as strong as the one he finished Cell with. Goku couldn't hold any longer and let his beam slip away, but just before he did Gohan had fired his beam straight at the struggle and cut Goku off of the struggle. Now Gohan was struggling with Cell, but Gohan didn't feel like taking much time since he was very tired and fired his beam towards Cell with all his anger inside. Moments later Cell's beam had vanished and Gohan's was going through the black hole. From Cell was no trace left. Gohan' s beam died out and Cell had vanished. Goku had landed already and saw his son hanging in the air. Gohan changed back to normal saiyan (black hair). Moments later Gohan was going downwards pretty fast. He landed on his feet, but immediately sank to his knees.

Before the others reached him King Kai screamed in their minds.

'I've got it!' He yelled. The others all grabbed their ears, but of course to no effect.

'What!' Bulma yelled angrily.

'I figured it out!' King Kai yelled. Suddenly all the excitement was gone and King Kai had gone silent. Bulma looked at the others puzzled.

'King Kai?' Goku asked.

With a voice of defeat King Kai spoke:' I figured it out. I know how to close the hole. I realised it when Gohan shot that super beam through the hole.

'Tell us then!' Krillin said.

'I wish there was another way, but there isn't. The only way to close this hole is to fire a strong attack at it from both sides' King Kai said.

'Great! We know how to stop it now!' Goku yelled. The others had fully heard King Kai unlike Goku.

'Goku, it isn't that great' Krillin said. Goku stopped smiling and looked at him confused.

'What do you mean?' Goku asked. Krillin sighed and Piccolo took over.

'King Kai said it has to be done from BOTH sides. That means someone has to go inside the black hole or Hell and fire from in there, but when it is closed there is no way out' Piccolo said monotone. Goku suddenly realised and looked shocked. Now they had a new question in their heads: 'Who is going inside?'

**This was chapter three. There are a few more on the way. Please wait patiently.**


	4. A New Sacrifice

Chapter four:

**Here it is! Chapter four. Enjoy and thanks for the reviews. I hope everyone will enjoy!**

Chapter four: A New Sacrifice

Goku and the others looked down in defeat. What were they going to do? They couldn't just sent one of them to their doom! A little away from them Gohan was still on his knees. His breathing was heavy since he was exhausted. He had heard what King Kai had said and was just as shocked as the others. The first thing that he thought when he heard was, I can't let dad go in. He just returned to earth. There is no way I'm letting him go.

'What are we going to do?' Krillin asked not wanting to hear the answer. Piccolo looked up.

'One of us has to go in. There is no other way' Piccolo said.

'But we can't just sent one of us in there. They would be stuck!' Krillin said while hoping it wasn't going to be him. Goku looked around at the others who were deep in thought. He sighed.

'I'll go' Goku said with a serious voice. Chi-chi jolted her head up and looked sad and also angry.

'NO! You can't, I just have you back in my life! You don't have to sacrifice yourself all the time! Let someone else for a change!' Chi-chi yelled and immediately afterwards started to cry. Bulma hugged her while Goku looked sadly, not wanting to leave her again.

Gohan finally caught his breath and stood up. He looked up at the black hole and then at his mother.

'I can't let dad go. It would hurt mom to much. There must be another way?' Gohan thought. Piccolo noticed Gohan standing a little away. Krillin saw Piccolo looking distracted and turned his attention to where he was watching.

'Aah! Gohan! I forgot, you fell down!' Krillin shouted as he ran over to Gohan who was shaking a bit on his legs from exhaustion. The others followed Krillin.

'Are you alright?' Krillin asked Gohan. Gohan slowly turned to face him and smiled.

'I'm alright. Just a bit tired' Gohan said faking a smile. Actually he was exhausted, but he didn't want them to know. He didn't want to sound….weak.

'Well then we must decide who enters the black hole' Piccolo said. He sighed. 'If no one dares, I will go. I can handle the torture.' Gohan looked at him shocked.

'No Piccolo, you can't. I can't let you go in there' Gohan said worried. Krillin looked at him with sympathy. He knew Gohan was close with Piccolo and Piccolo with him, even thought Piccolo would never admit it.

'I'll be fine kiddo. You can wish me back in one year' Piccolo said. The others looked up realising Piccolo was right.

'But a whole year in there?' Krillin said. Piccolo didn't look at him, but simply stared into nothing.

'I can handle it' Piccolo said not wanting to sound weak. Goku looked at the others again.

'NO I should go. I have experienced Hell' Goku said. The others were taking aback by this.

'You have?' Bulma asked first. Goku laughed as he rubbed his head.

'Well, yes I accidentally fell off snake way once' Goku said a little embarrassed. The others all looked at him unbelievingly, except Vegeta off course who just looked at disgust.

'Should have known something like that would happen to you' Krillin joked. A serious voice suddenly broke their moment of joy.

'Uhm, you do realise we have a tight schedule here?!' King Kai yelled at all of them. Everyone turned serious again. 'Alright before we decide who ventures into Hell, we have to see who is absolutely not going inside. We need to see who is strong enough to be an option and who is not' King Kai said.

'I take it everyone who is a super saiyan would fit the bill' Yamcha joked.

'I'm sorry to say that you are correct, Yamcha' King Kai said. 'Vegeta and Goku are options off course and Gohan definitely since he is even further than a super saiyan. I would also include Piccolo as an option' King Kai continued. Piccolo looked surprised.

'What makes you think that? I'm not even close to the power of a super saiyan' Piccolo said.

'Don't count yourself out so easily. You are very strong and you'd be strong enough to blast this damn hole' King Kai said. Piccolo still a bit in denial understood.

'Alright then. So we have four options of whom one will fire from this side. We have Goku, Vegeta, Gohan and me' Piccolo stated. Vegeta suddenly grew with anger.

'The hell with your options! I'm a prince of Saiyans! I do not sacrifice myself for this planet. Count me out!' Vegeta bluntly shouted at them. He stood back and looked the other way.

'He always does that. I really dislike him and his behavior' Krillin whispered not wanting Vegeta to hear him.

'Fine then, that leaves us three' Piccolo said as he looked at Goku and Gohan. But he was wrong according to Chi-chi. She pulled herself lose from Bulma who was still holding on to her for comfort and walked up to Piccolo. Piccolo looked slightly worried at Goku' s wife.

'Oh no there aren't! I had to see my son struggle against that green monster! I am not letting him do anything that dangerous again. He is going to study and not fight anymore! I will not lose my son!' Chi-chi screamed. Gohan looked with slight fear at his mothers outburst, but inside it awakened an angry feeling.

'How could she deny him trying to help. He had all that strength and she wouldn't allow him to use it? Not even if it would save the earth?' Gohan thought wildly in his mind. His thoughts were abruptly broken as he heard someone scream.

Chi-chi and Bulma had taken flight. Not by themselves, but because of the black hole. It was sucking them towards it.

'Goku! Do something!' Chi-chi yelled. Goku quickly flew up and grabbed his wife. Gently he put her down on the ground and held on to her so she wouldn't drift away again. Bulma on the other end was flooting past Vegeta and slowly going up.

'Help! Get me down!' Bulma shouted not seeing Vegeta stand nearby. Suddenly a hand grabbed hold of Bulma' s arm. In a swift movement he pulled her down and literally dumped her back on the ground. He still hold onto her so she wouldn't fly off again.

'Stupid woman!' He said as he walked towards Yamcha pulling Bulma behid him. He roughly pushed Bulma' s arm into Yamcha' s hand and turned around again.

'Hold her before she takes off again' Vegeta said harshly. 'Damn woman can't even take care of herself' Vegeta whispered. Bulma was angered by his behaviour.

'Damn you Vegeta! You're so …. Oooohh!' Bulma couldn't think of more to say and just turned around facing the others.

'Alright then, since we are all standing again we need to decide which one of us is going in' Piccolo said. Before Chi-chi could start shouting again Piccolo spoke again. 'Since GOku has just returned form being dead, I will go.' Goku looked at him startled.

'What!, But Piccolo…'Goku started, but was interrupted by King Kai.

'Not an option!' King Kai shouted at them all. Piccolo is strong enough to blast that black hole, but he is not strong enough to fight Cell!' King Kai said.

'Cell? What are you talking about?' Krillin asked. They heard King Kai sigh.

'Think about it. The one who goes in there will have to face who ever is in Hell. Since Cell is in Hell he would have to fight him off. You don't think Cell will just sit back as you close the only way out of Hell!?' King Kai shouted. They all thought about this as they realised it wasn't going to be as easy as they thought.

'Then it has to be me' Goku said. Chi-chi looked at him in horror and anger. I'm strong enough to hold Cell of for a moment, long enough to fire at the hole.'

'But what if he kills you?' Gohan suddenly asked. Everyone looked at him now. Goku was a bit startled by this comment.

'What do you mean?' Goku asked. Gohan sighed as he looked at his father.

'If you enter Hell, it doesn't mean you're dead. You just ventured in there alive. If Cell kills you in there, you'd probably get sent to Heaven. Then there is no one to fire from inside' Gohan explained. Goku thought for a moment.

'Then I just have to make sure I don't die!' Goku joked a little. The others looked at him thinking that Goku wasn't realising it wasn't that easy. Before anyone could speak again they noticed rubble flying past them towards the black hole.

As they watched the rubble they saw Yamcha and Tien take off into the sky. The black hole was sucking them in! Goku only noticed now that his wife was floating too. Bulma was also in the sky since she had been holding onto Yamcha. Both of them concentrated their energy and slowly went down again. Shortly after they landed they were pulled back hard again and this time Krillin was pulled in too. Goku was holding onto his wife as Piccolo went to retrieve Yamcha and Bulma. Gohan flew up to get Tien and Krillin.

'Thanks' Tien and Krillin said as Gohan put them down safely. Piccolo landed beside them with Yamcha and Bulma.

'This is going to fast! We have to do something now!' Piccolo shouted above the noise of the strong wind that the black hole created and the mountains that were crumbling around them.

'There is no time left to argue! I'm going in!' Goku yelled to Piccolo. Piccolo didn't want Goku to sacrifice himself again, but he knew he couldn't stop him. Chi-chi grabbed Krillin' s free hand reluctantly. She didn't wan to let go of Goku, but had to anyway.

'Goku you must remember that the beams from both sides have to be close in strength and hit at the exact time! That is when they are in the black hole! The beams have to hit in the black hole at the exact time! You need to do this with someone you can synchronise good with!' King Kai yelled. Goku shot a glance over to Piccolo and Piccolo nodded to him.

Goku flew up and stopped abruptly in mid-air. He was looking close to the black hole where something was moving.

'What's the matter?!' Krillin shouted while he tried to hold onto a rock. Piccolo shot a glance over to Vegeta. Vegeta noticed and felt ashamed when he realised what the Namek wanted from him.

'NO way! I am a ….. 'Vegeta started, but was cut short by Piccolo yelling annoyed at him.

'A Saiyan Prince! Yes we know! Frankly I don't care. I need to help Goku and I can't do that holding these!' Piccolo shouted while pointing at Yamcha, Bulma and Tien and Krillin. Vegeta came over looking annoyed.

Suddenly Piccolo noticed Krillin and Tien also clinging at him. 'Wait a minute? I didn't hold them down a minute ago?' Piccolo thought as Vegeta took a hold of Yamcha who was connected in a chain to the others.

Piccolo looked up at where Goku was watching. He noticed too a moving object near the black hole. Everyone else looked up.

'Wait a minute! That's Gohan!' Krillin shouted. Chi-chi looked up in horror as she already figured what her precious son was doing. He was taking his fathers place! Chi-chi fainted while still clinging onto Krillin.

'Gohan! Come back!' Goku yelled as he flew towards his son scared to lose him. Gohan stopped as he was inches away from the black hole. He powered up to SS to stop himself from being sucked in. He turned around to face his dad who was getting closer.

'I have to do this! I can't let you sacrifice yourself all the time' Gohan yelled. Goku couldn't believe this was happening and tried to move faster. 'I'm sorry dad, but I'm the only one who can stand up against Cell. I have the most chance of surviving in there' Gohan said in everybody's mind through King Kai's telepathy. 'I have to save the earth. Dad, be ready to close the hole. Goodbye!' Gohan said and then he turned around to face the black hole. Goku was a few meters away from his son and stretched his hand. Chi-chi had awoken again and noticed Goku wasn't going to make it.

Just as Goku was inches away from his son, Gohan sped towards the black hole and in seconds vanished into the black.

**Well this was chapter four. I hope you liked it. **

**I think there will be another chapter to this story, but it will after that continue in a sequel. I know this is pretty short considered there is a sequel, but I found that what I made up for the sequel didn't fit in as chapters in this one. **

**I'll be studying and trying to make the next chapter as fast as possible. **


	5. Welcome to Hell!

**Here is chapter five, Enjoy!**

**The pieces in fat are thoughts that can't be heard by the others. Gohan's conversations in Hell can't be heard by the others, but the pieces in italic are heard by the others. **

**The first part in Hell is the same as the first part with Goku and the others, only in Hell and explains what happened with Gohan. The other parts in Hell just continue the story.**

Chapter five: Welcome to Hell!

Goku saw his son vanish and without thinking sped towards the black hole. Piccolo quickly caught up with him and grabbed hold of Goku's hand. Goku turned his face around to see who was holding him back.

'Piccolo! Let go of me! I have to get to Gohan!' Goku yelled at Piccolo, completely forgetting why his son did this. Piccolo did the exact opposite and grabbed Goku even tighter.

'Goku! Wake up! You can't fly in there as well!' Piccolo shouted back at him. Goku looked at him again and slowly the mission came back to him.

He fired up his ki so that he wouldn't be pulled inside. Then he pulled his hand lose and turned to face the black hole. Piccolo was about to grab hold of him again when Goku started shouting out loud, but it would be also be heard in everyone's mind.

'GOHAN! Get out of there right now!' Goku yelled feeling a bit angry. His thoughts were moving wildly. **'Why did Gohan go inside? Why couldn't he let him do it? What's up with the kid?**' Goku thought while waiting for a response.

The others were still watching and had heard Goku scream at Gohan. It stayed silent in their minds, which caused a great deal of suspense. Chi-chi was sobbing against Bulma and hoping Gohan would listen and come out.

'King Kai! Do you still have contact with Gohan?' Goku asked. The others listened closely.

'Yes, off course I have. Just because he entered Hell doesn't mean I'd lose contact' king Kai said a little irritated about the question.

'Then why can't I hear him?' Goku asked getting slightly angry from the suspense. King Kai sighed.

'Well that seems pretty clear to me. He isn't saying/thinking anything' King Kai explained. Goku was surprised by this.

'**Why wouldn't Gohan respond to his father?'** Goku thought (others can't hear these thoughts).

Chi-chi felt worried. 'Gohan always responded to his father. If he didn't there had to be a good reason.' The others could hear these thoughts of Chi-chi, since she was thinking them openly.

'That's right. Gohan should respond. Why isn't he then?' Goku asked himself. The others were wondering the same.

'Gohan! What is wrong?' Piccolo asked through the mind connection form King Kai. The others were startled since they were lost in their own thoughts. Still no response. Piccolo got a little agitated and also worried. Normally Gohan would talk to him. '**Something must be wrong'** Piccolo thought.

Chi-chi abruptly stopped sobbing. She was past the sobbing now and felt that her son was disrespecting her by not answering. She straightened her back and took a deep breath.

'GOHAN! YOU BETTER RESPOND BEFORE I COME AFTER YOU!' Chi-chi yelled causing a serious headache for the others.

'Stupid woman! You don't need to yell when there is a mind connection!' Vegeta said angry. Chi-chi shot him an evil glare which made the Saiyan Prince shut up, but he did snort at her.

'Guys! He still hasn't respond. Do you don't think he is … 'Krillin said.

'Not a chance! I would sense it immediately' Goku said convinced, even though he was wondering if Gohan was hurt badly.

'Perhaps he is unconscious?' Bulma said. The others on the ground looked at her thinking it was a possibility. Goku and Piccolo were looking at the black hole. They didn't believe that.

'Alright then. One last yell. If he doesn't respond I'm going in' Goku said. Piccolo nodded and the others too, though Chi-chi reluctantly. 'Gohan! If you can hear me please respond. We need to know if you are alright!!' Goku yelled in his mind so Gohan would be able to hear.

The others were holding their breath as they waited. Seconds later they got what they wanted.

'Dad?! Were you calling me?!' Gohan asked. Goku looked relieved and also confused just like the others.

'Well yeah, didn't you hear me?' Goku asked. He expected to get a response pronto. Again everything was silent. Goku felt worry come over him again.

Then they heard a soft noise. Sounded like a mumbling. They strained to hear it. King Kai even gave it everything he got to enhance the connection. It helped and they could hear it.

'Crap. That was close. Shit!' Gohan was mumbling in his mind. Chi-chi fainted as she heard her son speak that way. Bulma caught her. Goku's and Piccolo's eyes widened as they heard and the others probably did too.

'Gohan!' Goku yelled hoping to hear from his son. The others listened closely at any sound.

'Damn it! When did he learn that!?' Gohan mumbled on and on.

'Gohan! Answer me right now! What is happening!' Goku yelled not thinking about his son's language for now.

'Shut up for a minute!!' Gohan's response came. Goku taken aback by this looked in shock at Piccolo. Piccolo himself looked a little shocked. Krillin after recovering from the shock thought he was glad Chi-chi fainted.

'Since when does he speak like that?' Yamcha asked no one in particular. Tien stayed silent trying hard not to miss any sound from Gohan. Vegeta found it humorous to see the shocked faces of the others. He was glad the brat finally acted up a little. He was to soft for a saiyan.

'What do we do now?' Bulma asked. The others looked at her. 'I mean should we stop shouting to Gohan since he asked?'.

**Goku was wondering what to do. He knew his son wouldn't say something like that unless he really needed to concentrate, but he also wanted to hear from him.**

They all stayed silent for a moment hoping for a response. Chi-chi woke up and noticed everyone was silent.

'Nooooooo!!' They all heard. Goku's heart made a jump from the scream.

'**Was Gohan hurt? Why did he shout?'**

'Gohan!! What is happening to you!? Please Goku save my baby boy!' Chi-chi yelled desperately to Goku. Goku looked at her knowing he felt the same.

'Gohan are you alright?' Goku asked not thinking about the request for silence.

Again silence filled their minds and the suspense became even greater because Gohan screamed a minute ago. Goku looked to the black hole and decided to go in. Piccolo noticed before Goku even made a move and grabbed him again. Goku looked with a face of worry and fear at Piccolo. Piccolo knew how he felt, but still couldn't let him go in there.

'Ah Goku! Gohan went SS2!' King Kai yelled. Goku looked surprised and worried. That would mean he was probably fighting Cell.

'Masenko ha!!' Goku and the others heard this and focused again on hearing from Gohan.

_000_

Inside Hell.

'**Wow, so this is Hell'** Gohan thought as he looked around. He slowly flew down and landed.

'Welcome, boy' Frieza said with said horrifying voice. Gohan looked to his left and saw Frieza standing with his arms crossed, smirking.

'What do you want Frieza? A butt kicking?' Gohan said with a smile. Frieza got angry and without warning charged at him.

'Aaahhh!' Gohan shouted as Frieza hit him in the stomach sending him backwards.

Gohan slowly got up and looked around for Frieza. Frieza stood a few meters away from him.

'Cheap shot!' Gohan said. Frieza looked amused.

'I thought you were so strong kid? Where is all that power that killed Cell?' Frieza asked smirking.

'He, you really want to find out?' Gohan asked smiling at Frieza. Frieza looked a little less amused.

'You don't recognise my form, it's what killed you' Gohan said. Frieza looked confused.

'You just look like the brat you always were' Frieza said. Gohan checked himself and noticed he wasn't in SS anymore.

'Hmm, seems like I went back to normal when I entered the black hole. Fine, looke closely Frieza' Gohan said. Frieza just looked uninterested. Suddenly Gohan sent of a huge amount of wind forcing Frieza backwards. Gohan yelled and a few seconds later his hair turned gold and a golden aura engulfed him. Frieza looked in horror at the form that killed him.

'You damn brat!' Frieza said. Gohan looked at him a little confused.

'You didn't know I could go SS?? How do you think I killed Cell? Don't you talk to each other?' Gohan asked.

'Why would we?' a voice said behind Gohan. Quickly Gohan turned around and saw…..Cell!

'So there you are. I was wondering if Frieza was my welcoming comity' Gohan said. Cell slightly laughed.

'Don't act cocky kid, that mistake you already made' Cell said. Gohan's expression became shock as he noticed he was again acting up.

'Well, it seems we are going to fight, since you probably won't let me close this, right?' Gohan said. Cell fired up his ki.

'You are right about that' Cell said. Without warning he too sot straight for Gohan. Gohan jumped up and Cell shot straight at Frieza. Gohan couldn't help but laugh.

'That was really stupid. Think I'd let myself be taken by surprise again?' Gohan said while laughing a little. He quickly became serious again and fired a ki blast to Cell and Frieza.

'Damn kid! I'll get you for this!' Frieza shouted at Gohan. Cell got up and stood enxt to Frieza.

'Don't be stupid Frieza, This kid can go even higher' Cell said. Frieza looked shocked for a minute.

Gohan didn't wait for them to be ready and punched Frieza in the face and kicked cell in the back. Both crashed down hard. Gohan hovered a bit above the ground when he ehard his dad.

'_Dad?! Where you calling me?!'_ Gohan said. Cell and Frieza got up and notice the boy was distracted.

Gohan listened as his dad told him they had been calling him ever since he went in there. Before Gohan could respond a ki blast hit him. Gohan was sent to the ground harsh. _'Crap!'_ Another ki blast came for him, this one stronger. Gohan rolled backwards to avoid it and quickly flew up. He missed it by inches. _'That was close.'_ Before he knew it Cell was right in front of him. _'Shit!'_ Cell threw a punch at Gohan's face, but Gohan caught it with his hand and punched back with his other. Cell caught that one and they were now struggling to get free form each other. Both fired up their ki and blew each other backwards.

Cell landed on the ground and charged an energy beam. Gohan got ready to stop it. Then Cell fired the beam straight for Gohan, but inches away from Gohan it turned and went straight down to the ground. Gohan followed the beam looking confused. The beam suddenly vanished and hit Gohan in the back.

'Aaaahhhh!' Gohan yelled as he was shot to the ground. He slowly got up. _'Damn it! When did he learn that!?'_ Gohan thought.

Frieza stood in fornt of him when he got up and kicked him hard sending Gohan in a mountain. Gohan jumped out of the way as Frieza came flying towards him again. Frieza crashed in the mountain and Gohan flew up to avoid Cell's special beam cannon. Gohan was about to fire back as he got a headache from his dad yelling for a response.

'_Shut up for a minute!!'_ Gohan yelled in his mind, but also outside his mind. Cell and Frieza looked a little confused at this, but immediately charged at Gohan again. All three were delivering punches and avoiding punches.

'If you keep this up kid you are going to lose' Cell said smirking. Gohan just glared at him. All three hang still in the air catching their breaths. 'Remember when you lose, I'll get out of here and then I'll kill everyone who gets near me' Cell said forgetting that what he said would fire Gohan's anger up.

Gohan felt the anger and fear rising. His family and friends were out there. 'Nooooooo!!' Gohan yelled. His ki rised tremendously and his hair went up. The golden aura around him got stronger and lightning crackled around him. Gohan was now SS2.

'_Masenko ha!!'_ Gohan yelled as he fired it against Cell and Frieza who both crashed down hard and stayed still.

_000_

Back with Goku and the others.

'Now stay down for a moment! Dad? Are you ready?' Gohan asked.

'Gohan! Are you alright?' Goku asked while Piccolo slowly released him.

'I'm fine dad. I had some trouble with Cell who kept bugging me. You better get ready so that we can close this thing' Gohan said.

'No Gohan I can't seal you away in there!' Goku said back to him. Chi-chi fainted again this time from exhaustion.

'Dad there is no other choice. I'm the only one who can deal with Cell and the others in here. Besides you can wish me out after a year' Gohan said.

'But you have to be in there a whole year!' Krillin said now joining the conversation.

'Oh hey Krillin. Yeah I know about that. Still I'm not coming out. I have to do this. Dad please trust me on this. Trust me like you did with the cell games' Gohan said. Goku's eyes widened as he heard all this.

'Gohan…….I can't let you do this' Goku said. The all could hear Gohan sigh.

'Please dad, let me do this. I have to fix my mistake and this is how I will do it. I think this black hole came here so I could redeem myself' Gohan said.

All the others looked shocked and pretty much confused.

'Redeem? For what kid?' Piccolo asked.

'Piccolo, great to hear you. I meant about what I did during the cell games. I became cocky and that cost dad's life. Now I can fix my mistake' Gohan said. Piccolo remembered and even though he didn't like this, he agreed with Gohan.

'Alright kid, go for it!' Piccolo said. Goku immediately turned around and looked at Piccolo.

'What! You can't decide that' Goku said. Piccolo just looked back showing no emotions.

'Dad, please. I'm already in and I'm not coming out. You are certainly not coming in! I'm gonna do this, but I'll need your help' Gohan said.

**Goku couldn't believe this, but knew he had sacrificed himself so many times when he knew how the others felt.** 'Alright Gohan, let's do this' Goku said.

'Thanks dad. Get ready to fire your Kameha!' Gohan said. Goku nodded even though Gohan couldn't see this.

Piccolo flew down to help the others from flying towards to black hole. Goku flew a bit back.

'King Kai? Can you tell me and Gohan if we are on the right spot?' Goku asked.

'Off course. Just about a meter back and you are on the right length away, Goku' King Kai said. Gohan you are a little to far, you need to go forward about three meters' King Kai told Gohan. It stayed still.

'Gohan?' Goku asked. No response again. Goku was about to ask again when he heard something.

'Damn, not again……..bastard……..aaaaaaa………damn that hurt!' Gohan was saying. Goku heard all of this as did the others.

'Gohan are you alright?' Goku asked.

'Dad, I'm fine, they got up again. Just start charging. I'll let you know when I'm ready' Gohan said. Goku understood and started to fire his Kameha while waiting for Gohan to respond.

_000_

Inside Hell.

Cell got up and charged a kameha. Gohan noticed as he focused on his surroundings again. He knew his dad would understand. He charged his own kameha.

Frieza watched as both Cell and Gohan charged a kameha. He felt weak. Again these two were fighting with each other and he was still so weak. He was the strongest in the universe once, but then came Cell. Frieza was angry at Cell, but also liked the guy, since he was just a evil as him.

'_Hhaaaaaaaaaaaaa!'_ Both Cell and Gohan release their beams and they hit. Instead of a struggle a huge explosion came sending Frieza far away and Cell and Gohan in a mountain.

'Impressive Cell. You have become stronger' Gohan said while getting up. Cell was also getting up.

'Hhmm, this time I'll win!' Cell said. He pointed his finger at Gohan and a purple beam came out.

Gohan already knew what was coming when he pointed at him and avoided the beam. Cell started to hit him again and Gohan dodged all of them. Gohan heard King Kai in the back of his mind telling him Goku was nearly done. Gohan kicked Cell hard and immediately followed by a masenko.

Gohan took his position and started powering up a kameha. Cell slowly got up and notice the kameha wasn't aimed for him. He realised Gohan was closing the hole. He quickly got up and created a destructo disc. He sent it towards Gohan.

Gohan was focusing on his kameha when he suddenly felt something really near. He looked to his right and saw the destructo disc inches away from him. Knowing he couldn't dodge it he turned and fired his kameha towards it. The disc vanished. Gohan looked down and noticed Cell.

Cell smirked at him. Gohan flew down and both started to kick and punch each other. Gohan was sick of this and fired a ki blast between the two of them. Cell was hit close and crashed hard backwards into the ground. Gohan himself was hurt from the close range, but he knew that would happen. Before Cell got up he fired his biggest masenko at Cell. Cell lay silent at the foot of another mountain. Gohan shot the mountain to pieces which all fell an top of Cell.

Gohan flew back to his position and fired up his kameha again.

_000_

With Goku and the others.

Goku began charging. Piccolo watched from the ground with the others.

'King Kai, Am I on the right spot?' Gohan asked as the others listened closely.

'Yes Gohan, you are on the right spot. You better start charging' King Kai said.

'Alright, I'll begin ri……….' Gohan started, butt hen went silent. Goku worried again, but kept powering his kameha.

'Gohan?' King Kai asked. Still no response. King Kai sensed Gohan was still in SS2 and also charging an attack.

'Hhaaaaaaaaaaaaa!' They all heard. Goku shocked to hear Gohan was already firing was about to release his own beam when King Kai shouted.

'NO Goku! Don't fire yet!' King Kai yelled. Goku looked confused, but hold his attack back.

'Why? What's wrong?' Goku asked.

'Gohan isn't firing at the black hole. He is fighting with Cell' King Kai told him. Goku looked even more worried.

'**Gohan please be alright'** Goku thought.

'Man I wish I could do something' Krillin said. The others felt the same. Suddenly they heard a loud breaking noise. They turned around to see a whole mountain breaking lsoe and flying towards them.

'Watch out!!' Piccolo shouted. All of them jumped out of the way. The mountain flew straight to the black hole.

Goku saw still charging as he saw a whole mountain flying to the black hole. It vanished from his sight just a few seconds later.

_000_

Inside Hell.

Gohan was charging his kameha when suddenly a mountain appeared. Just by inches Gohan avoided it. Cell was slowly getting up from beneath the rumble. He looked up to find Gohan and saw a huge mountain a few meters away. He tied to get up, but was stuck under some rumble. The mountain hit and Cell was buried again.

Gohan watched as cell got hit by the whole mountain. This was the right time Gohan thought.

'King Kai? Are we on the same strength already?' Gohan asked.

'Yes Gohan, you are even and it'll be enough to close the hole' King Kai said.

'Good, because we have to do it now! Cell is hit by that mountain. It's now or never!' Gohan shouted. King Kai understood and told Goku.

Gohan shot another glance down to see if cell was still buried. The mountain still lay there a little broken from the impact, but no movement of Cell.

'Alright Gohan, Goku is as ready as he'll ever be' King Kai tolde him. Gohan understood. His dad was still hoping Gohan didn't have to do this. Gohan thanked no one in particular for having such a great dad.

'Read?!' King Kai yelled. Gohan shouted a yes back and he heard an echo that was from his dad. 'Alright then, when I say –now-' King Kai told them. Gohan took a deep breath and looked at the black hole. 'NOW!' King Kai shouted. Gohan released his beam while a tear slowly rolled down his face.

'Hhaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!'Gohan shouted as he released his beam.

_000_

With Goku and the others.

'NOW!' King Kai shouted. Goku released his beam while thinking of Gohan. Goku couldn't help but let a tear lose. He felt his beam entering the black hole. A huge blow announced him that his and Gohan's beam had collided.

The others were watching form the ground. Krillin couldn't help but feeling immensely sad. They saw Goku was really giving it his all, even though it would mean sealing away Gohan.

More mountains around them started to shake and some broke. Small pieces flew towards the black hole, but were incinerated by Goku's beam. The black hole started to shrink. Goku wanted to stop, but knew he couldn't.

'Gohan! Can you hear me?!' Goku shouted. King Kai had created a link for just the two of them, so the others didn't hear.

'Yes Dad! I can hear you!' Gohan shouted back.

'Son, I'm proud of you. Please stay alive in there until I can wish you back!' Goku shouted above the noise of the beams.

'Thanks dad, I'm glad to have such a great daddy' Gohan shouted back. Goku couldn't help but let more tears flow.

The black hole shrunk even more and was now no bigger than a head.

'I love you son!' Goku shouted.

'I love you too dad!' Gohan shouted back. 'And I'm sorry you have to deal with mom' Gohan shouted.

Goku smiled a bit. 'Thanks, forgot about that. I'll be fine if you will be' Goku shouted.

'I promise to stay alive dad. I'll miss you!' Gohan shouted. He let the tears flow.

'See you over a year son!' Goku shouted.

The black hole shrunk even more. Goku blinked with his eyes when he noticed the beams brightened. A green glow appeared and vanished a moment later. Then suddenly the beam died out and the black hole was gone. All that was left was blue air. Goku couldn't believe it was done. Gohan was gone for a year.

'King Kai? Is it done?' GOku asked already knowing the answer.

'Yes Goku. It is done. I can't communicate with Gohan anymore since the hole is gone now' King Kai said.

'I thought so. Thanks for all the help' Goku said. Slowly he flew down to the others.

He smiled a little smile at them and took hold of Chi-chi who was still unconscious. The others didn't know what to say. Goku thanked all of them and vanished with Chi-chi using instant transmission. The others stood dumbstruck as Goku had left. One by one they left too. Piccolo was the only one who stayed here for a bit longer.

'Gohan, be carefull. You better survive in there' Piccolo spoke out loud before he too took off.

_000_

Inside Hell.

Gohan looked at the space where the black hole had been. He sighed knowing it was done and earth was safe. He had redeemed himself a little. The last of his redemption meant being in Hell for a year. Gohan smiled as he thought about his friends and family. A voice broke his thoughts.

'Hey Kid. Welcome in Hell!' a Hell guard said. Gohan looked around and noticed the mountain that was on Cell was broken. Before he could search the area Gohan heard a lot of different voices. Frieza, The ginyu force and more voices were coming closer. Gohan remembered he promised to stay alive and quickly flew off so they wouldn't see him.

'So now I'll have to survive here for a year' Gohan thought as he flew off. 'Could get interesting' Gohan said as he flew out of sight from the coming Hell inhabitants.

**The end! **

**There is a sequel named: Never Left Hell!  
Hope you all liked this story. Sorry it took so long. I had tests on school and a little writers-block. But finally I wrote the last chapter. Enjoy!**


End file.
